Convivencia entre hermanos
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece Skip Beat de Yoshiki Nakamura. [OoC, AU, OC]Caín Heel siempre se ha catalogado como la persona más peligrosa y sobre protectora en el mundo del espectáculo, que sucederá ¿Cuándo se vea obligado a cuidar no solo una hermana si no que dos?
1. Chapter 1

—¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME! —Exclamó angustiada una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, vestida como una kunoichi en color rojo, de cabello negro y ojos color dorado, sosteniendo en su regazo a otra joven que sangraba y apenas respiraba.

—Al final… Creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa… de quedarme contigo. —Susurró a duras penas la joven que sangraba que al igual que ella llevaba un traje de kunoichi solo que de color rosado.

—No hables, pronto te recuperarás. —decía llorando sin poder contenerlo.

—Algo no está bien. —Susurró un joven vestido completamente de negro, de cabello negro y ojos grises, viendo a lo lejos la escena, resultaba de que estaba viendo la obra de teatro donde sus hermanas eran protagonistas, pero algo le indicaba que había algún inconveniente puesto que conocía muy bien a sus hermanas.

—Me pregunto que será. —dijo la persona a su lado que tenía un vestuario de un antiguo guerrero chino, muy estrafalario para estar viendo una obra teatral.

—¡Por favor, ayúdenme!, no quiero que muera, —dijo de manera desgarradora, conmoviendo a los presentes y más de uno lloraba ya que la escena parecía muy real —¡Kyoko resiste! —añadió alertando tanto al staff como a los más cercanos a ellas. Eso ya no era una actuación, realmente la joven llamada Kyoko sangraba y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, el primero en acudir a ellas, fue su hermano mayor y el señor que vestía de manera estrafalaria.

Era irónico pensar que meses antes no les hubiera importado el estado de la joven puesto que llevaban muchos años sin verse, sucedió que el trió de hermanos había sido separado cuando eran pequeños, pero de una u otra manera el destino los había juntado.

Al principio todo había comenzado como un cuento de hadas, en la que una joven pareja se había conocido por azares del destino, ésta pareja estaba conformada por: Hans Heel y Saena Mogami.

Hans Heel era un joven británico muy conocido por ser un excelente actor, por ser una persona amable y apasionada con su trabajo de ojos grises y cabello negro, por el otro lado Saena Mogami era una joven de origen japonesa de unos hermosos ojos dorados y cabello negro, ella era muy tranquila y hábil en el área de los negocios.

Ellos se conocieron en París, para ser más específicos en el restaurante de la torre Eiffel, resultó que él tenía cerca del lugar una grabación de una serie, pero en esos momentos disfrutaba de un descanso para su almuerzo, ella estaba terminando de cerrar un negocio de la empresa en la que laboraba, sin embargo, por la altura se sentía un poco enferma y mareada, casualmente tropezó con Hans quien la sostuvo para que no cayera, sus miradas cruzaron y desde ese momento todo cambio para ellos.

Después de ese encuentro siguieron frecuentando, aproximadamente un año más tarde se casaron, al poco tiempo tuvieron un hermoso varón de ojos grises y cabello negro, era la viva imagen de su padre, a quien nombraron Caín Heel, ellos vivieron por un tiempo sin que la prensa los molestase pero cuatro años después Saena volvió a quedar embarazada pero esta vez con una doble emoción, puesto que no era solo un bebe si no dos, el pequeño Caín estaba muy contento ya que muy pronto tendría con quien jugar, el día del nacimiento de los gemelos fue todo un escándalo para la prensa, ya que la pareja «del siglo» como los habían nombrado, habían tenido unas hermosas gemelas que tenían el color de ojos de su madre y el cabello negro de su padre, a ellas las nombraron Setsuka y Kyoko Heel.

Aproximadamente 3 años después las pequeñas ya eran muy conocidas por su belleza y inocente forma de ser, claro que una era más inocente que otra, pero al pequeño Caín de 7 años eso le traía muchos problemas puesto que era muy sobre protector y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ellas.

Sin embargo por algunos problemas que tuvieron, el dinero era cada vez más escaso, Saena que estaba acostumbrada a vivir llena de lujos comenzó a desesperarse hasta el punto que no soporto y se divorcio de Hans, dentro de las clausulas del divorcio cada uno tenía que tener como mínimo uno de sus hijos, Saena al principio pensó en llevarse a Caín pero el niño simplemente le haría la vida imposible, por lo que termino llevando a su hija más inocente, dulce, tranquila y servicial, a la pequeña Kyoko que desde ese momento no se apellidaría Heel si no Mogami, finalmente se separaron y ninguno volvió a saber del otro.

La pequeña Kyoko fue criada en una casa fría y solitaria, creciendo alejada de las personas a causa de su mejor amigo Shoutaro, ya que muchos le tenían envidia de la relación que llevaban, su madre fue muy fría y muy seguido la dejaba en la posada de los padres de su mejor amigo hasta que finalmente la abandono, Kyoko vivió para complacer a todos trabajaba duro en la posada para complacer a los padres de su amigo y sacaba las mejores calificaciones para su madre que a pesar de su esfuerzo no lograba complacer.

A menudo lloraba lejos de casa porque sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba verla llorar, allí conoció a Corn y a Ren «los príncipes de las hadas» como le hicieron creer, a los pocos días de haberlos conocido se marcharon pero le regaron una linda piedra azul, después de que Kyoko terminará la escuela Sho la convence de que le acompañara a Tokio para así él poder entrar al mundo del espectáculo, Kyoko acepta gustosa ya que pensaba que su amigo merecía brillar como el príncipe que era, dejando así, sus sueños de lado.

Después de que Kyoko cumpliera 16 años se entero que su mejor amigo y secretamente su amor la estaba utilizando como una sirvienta, por lo que por venganza decidió entrar al mundo del espectáculo para vengarse, decidió ir a la empresa LME que era la empresa rival de donde Sho trabajaba, también tiñéndose el cabello por un color naranja para que no la reconocieran.

Por el contrario sus dos hermanos se criaron con su padre que al poco tiempo murió a causa del abandono de su amada esposa, dejando así a cargo a Caín de su hermana Setsu, la vida para estos chicos no fue fácil puesto que para cuidar a su hermana Caín se volvió peligroso y muy celoso (más de lo que ya era), Setsu creció siempre al lado de su hermano siendo muy mimada y desarrollando un amor de hermanos nada sano, ella se dedicaba a cuidar que su hermano no le faltase el alimento, puesto que él la mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba beber y fumar, su vestuario siempre consistía en negro, Setsu se había pintado su cabello por un rubio con mechones rosados y se coloco unos lentes de contacto grises como los de su hermano, ambos trabajaban en el mundo del espectáculo y eran conocidos por ser los antagonistas más peligrosos y celosos de todo Britania.

Su reencuentro fue gracias a la empresa LME, Kyoko ya había superado un poco lo de la venganza contra Shoutaro, ahora más tranquila y dedicada a su trabajo de actuación, su sempai Tsuruga Ren le ayudaba dándole algunos concejos de actuación, también descubrió quienes eran los príncipes de las hadas, Ren junto a su hermano pequeño (que era un año mayor que ella) la consolaban cuando niña y de hecho aún lo hacían, junto a su mejor amiga (Kotonami Kanae) sentía que su vida mejoraba poco a poco, cuando entró por no tener el sentimiento llamado amor, había sido colocada en la sección Love Me donde laboraba por igual su mejor amiga, aunque también eran conocidas como «ángeles rosas».

Casualmente los hermanos Heel habían sido contratados por la empresa LME para una de las películas policiacas, la persona a cargo que ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto era Kyoko Mogami, muchos comentaban que ellos no podían ser más diferentes e incompatibles, lo increíble es que ninguno dijo nada más que solo las palabras de saludo, para Caín la chica Kyoko era muy parecida a su hermana, con el paso del tiempo y las preguntas correctas se enteraron de su vinculo como hermanos, al principio fue difícil acéptalo pero después fue un juego y una convivencia divertida.

—Vamos Caín, levántate. —decía Kyoko vestida con una falda tableada y cuadriculada de color azul que le llegaba a la rodilla, una blusa blanca de manga corta y un corbatín de color azul, trataba desesperadamente que su hermano se levantara y le jalaba las sabanas.

—Deja de molestar Kyoko, estoy durmiendo. —decía Caín sin hacerle mucho caso a su hermana.

—Entonces le diré a Kuon que me recoja, ya que mi hermano no nos quiere llevar al primer día de clases. —exclamaba sin dejar de jalar las sabanas.

—Tú haces eso y tu amiguito no vive para contarlo. —sentencio en un tono mortal soltando su agarre de las sabanas provocando que Kyoko se fuera hacia atrás cayendo encima de su gemela.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces Kyoko?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?! —reclamo molesta Setsu tratando de incorporarse recogiendo sus materiales de estudio.

—A mi no me reclames, fue Caín que comenzó. —repuso Kyoko indignada señalando a su hermano.

—Mi hermano tendrá sus razones, me imagino que tú lo provocaste. —señaló Setsu trayendo una sonrisa a su hermano y enojando a su gemela.

—Siempre tengo la culpa. —Susurró Kyoko levantándose y tomando sus pertenencias para luego abrir la puerta de la mansión en la que residían.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo Caín tomándola del brazo rápidamente.

—A la escuela, no te preocupes por mí, me iré caminando sola… Mejor ocúpate de Setsu ya que ella siempre te hace caso. —contesto Kyoko soltándose del agarre de su hermano bastante molesta.

—No creas que…

—Déjala hermano, Kyoko es muy obstinada, mejor come, hoy tienes trabajo y yo escuela. —interrumpió Setsu guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

—Claro... —dijo Caín bastante inconforme.

Cuando termino de cerrar la puerta y oír lo que su hermana había dicho, una sonrisa se asomó en la cara de Kyoko puesto que no sabía cómo pero Setsu tenía un sexto sentido para calmar a su hermano… Ellas tenían un pequeño trato ya que a Kyoko le gustaba Kuon y la única manera de poder ir de camino a la secundaria con Kuon era hacer una pequeña discusión.

—¿Otra vez caminando sola? —Preguntó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

—Me acostumbre a caminar, además que con Caín el ambiente siempre se siente denso. —dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar.

—Dímelo a mí… No sé porque pero pareciera que me odia. —dijo pensativo colocándose a la par de Kyoko.

En todo el camino se la pasaron charlando de todo un poco, ya que desde que Kyoko había entrado al mundo del espectáculo se llevaron muy bien.

—Te gustaría inscribirte en una obra que voy a dirigir. —preguntó Kuon finalmente después de tanto pensarlo.

—Ya sabes como es mi hermano pero me lo pensaré y después te doy una respuesta más segura. —dijo rápidamente al ver el auto de Caín muy cerca, ya que sabía que no se llevaban bien con Kuon.

—Claro, después hablamos. —dijo separándose de ella.

—Pensé que Setsu llegaría tarde. —dijo Kyoko con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose al auto.

—Sabes perfectamente Kyoko que eso ya no pasará, —murmuro Caín bajando del auto y llevándole su caja de almuerzo —Se te olvido en casa. —añadió entregándoselo y revolviéndole el cabello.

—Deja de hacer eso… Ya no soy una niña. —dijo Kyoko acomodándose su cabello, viendo como su hermano volvía a subir al auto no sin antes lanzar miradas asesinas a todos los chicos que estaban cerca.

—¿Conseguiste lo que querías Kyoko? —Preguntó confidencialmente Setsu una vez su hermano desapareció por la carretera.

—Claro que si… Por cierto ¿Te gustaría inscribirte en una obra? — Replico emocionada con una gran sonrisa.

—Una obra, no gracias. —exclamo rápidamente comenzando a caminar hacia adentro de la escuela.

—Anda, será divertido. —decía Kyoko intentando de convencerla.

Ellas estaban en diferentes clases por lo que frecuentaban solo en las horas libres, sin embargo, Kyoko cada vez que podía intentaba convencer a su hermana de que se inscribieran a la obra, la insistencia era tal que Setsu se canso de escucharla y claro ella no tenía mucha paciencia para aguantar a su ruidosa hermana.

—¡Ya cállate Kyoko! —dijo Setsu exasperada a la hora del almuerzo.

—Bien entonces que te parece si hacemos una apuesta. —dijo Kyoko como último recurso, sin ponerle mucha atención de que ella estaba molesta.

—¿Apuesta? —Pregunto Setsu con una ceja alzada pero a la vez interesada —¿De qué trata?

—¡Oh sabía que captaría tu interés! —Sonrió al ver que tenía la atención de su gemela —Qué te parece si nos inscribimos en la obra; pero hay reglas, tenemos que inscribirnos en papeles que difícilmente nos darían. —Añadió emocionada como cuando se ponía a hablar a cerca de las hadas.

—No importa el papel que elija siempre me lo darán. —dijo Setsu de manera altanera.

—Entonces escoge el papel que sabes que difícilmente lo puedes hacer, —propuso pero antes de que su hermana hablara añadió: —Pero como es una apuesta… Si logras que te den el papel que tu deseas, me destiño el cabello a mi color natural, se cuanto odias mi color de cabello actual, pero si pierdes tu tendrás que desteñirte el cabello y quitarte los lentes de contacto.

—Me agrada la idea, inscribámonos entonces. —repuso Setsu ganándose una gran sonrisa de Kyoko al ver que consiguió su objetivo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Por varios días estuvieron viendo qué papel era más acorde para interpretar pero sin que antes lo hubieran interpretado, algo fuera de lo que común, Kuon les facilito todas la características de varios de los personajes, muchos estudiantes se animaron al igual que ellas por varias razones, la primera porque Kuon iba a hacer el director (tenía un gran club de fans), la segunda porque las hermanas Heel participarían lo que quería decir que iba a ser todo un éxito y la tercera porque los tres antes mencionados tenían muchas amistades dentro del mundo del espectáculo y no dudaban que esa supuesta «pequeña» producción, iba a ser vista por grandes personajes, lo que quería decir que si realizaban una buena actuación tendrían mayor oportunidad en el espectáculo.

—Mira Kyoko, es una pena que no optáramos por los papeles principales. —dijo Setsu con el guion en la mano, viendo parte del material que sería utilizado para la producción.

—¿Por qué lo dices Setsu? —preguntó Kyoko después de haber terminado con su prueba.

—Porque habrá un combate con espadas y me hubiese gustado probar cuanto has mejorado. —contesto viendo a los ojos a su hermana.

—No hay necesidad de estar en los papeles principales… ¿Qué te parece un duelo en este momento? —Expuso tomando dos de las espadas que estaban en el salón, lanzándole una a su hermana que sonrió grandemente, entre ellas no había necesidad de palabras, a pesar de su poco tiempo de conocerse sabían interpretar lo que la otra haría o pensaría.

Teniendo ambas hermanas espadas en mano se colocaron en guardia, su posición era sencilla un ángulo recto apuntando con su espada hacia su oponente, lo que ambas no sabían es que en la entrada del salón estaban dos personas que por casualidad pasaban por allí y al ver a las gemelas apuntarse les gano la curiosidad y se quedaron a ver su destreza porque no dudaron de que ellas eran excelentes esgrimistas.

El duelo comenzó de manera tranquila puesto que solo chocaron sus espadas y ambas dieron unas vueltas como tanteando los movimientos de su oponente, pero de un momento a otro Setsu comenzó con el primer ataque chocando y evitando las espadas, la destreza de ambas era envidiable, se veía en cada movimiento que era como si las dos fuesen enemigas y deseaban matarse, arriba, abajo, de un lado, del otro, no importaba por donde miraras los ataques iban y venían, era todo un espectáculo de gran habilidad, no había descanso en cada ataque, de un momento a otro Kyoko lanzo un ataque que Setsu aprovecho para desviar la espada y con su mano libre tomar la mano en la que Kyoko tenía la espada dejándola en clara desventaja, pero en un movimiento rápido evito el ataque y lanzo una potente patada que Setsu evito con facilidad, volviéndolas a dejar separadas, entre ataques de espadas y ataques físicos no se dieron cuenta del tiempo y llevaban aproximadamente 15 minutos en el combate, sin embargo, en unos de los ataques de Setsu, Kyoko se protegió dando una estocada volteando la hoja de la espada empujándola hacia arriba, dando rápidamente media vuelta y tocando con la punta de la espada el pecho de Setsu (que si hubiese sido de verdad la hubiera traspasado), dando por terminada aquel maravilloso duelo.

—Veo que mejoraste notablemente. —expuso Setsu con la respiración entre cortada producto de un largo duelo.

—Tú no te quedas atrás hermanita. —contesto tomando la espada de Setsu devolviéndola a su lugar.

—¡Estoy exhausta! Qué te parece si vamos por algunas bebidas. —propuso tratando de recuperar su respiración normal.

—Concuerdo contigo, además pronto vendrá Caín y si nos ve así se molestará muchísimo. —dijo al ver en su reloj de mano la hora.

Mientras ellas iban hablando a cerca de su encuentro y como habían aprendido nuevos trucos, las personas que se habían quedado curioseando estaban sorprendidos de su habilidad puesto que superaban sus expectativas.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. —dijo uno aun sorprendido.

—No te preocupes, aquí lo tenemos todo. —señalo sacudiendo su teléfono.

Después del duelo no había sucedido nada irrelevante todo seguía prácticamente igual con la diferencia de que muchos ya estaban nerviosos porque se acercaba la fecha en que darían a conocer quienes serian parte de tan esperada obra.

—Hoy es el último día del rodaje de la película. —dijo Caín en una de las tantas conversaciones que tenían alrededor de la mesa cuando desayunaban.

—Hoy no iré a estudiar, quiero ver como mi querido hermano hace su trabajo. —anuncio Setsu sin dejar que alguno de los dos replicara.

—Por mí no hay problema. —manifestó Caín encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos que inmediatamente desapareció.

—No puedes fumar, al menos no enfrente de mí. —sentencio Kyoko frunciendo el ceño, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa.

—Si Setsu no va a ir a la escuela, tú tampoco iras Kyoko, van las dos o no va ninguna, ese fue el trato. —afirmo Caín un poco molesto.

—¡Ya sé cuál fue el trato! —Expresó molesta —De hecho yo también tengo curiosidad, hasta ahora no te he visto como trabajas. —añadió cruzando los brazos y retirando la mirada.

—Cámbiense y nos vamos, —dijo sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, puesto que él nunca tenía prisa por irse —Hoy el presidente Lory quiere hablar con ustedes, aprovecharemos que no irán a estudiar para ir.

Ambas chicas se vieron, sonrieron y obedeciendo la orden de su hermano se cambiaron, Kyoko llevaba un pantalón de tela blanco, una blusa de tirante en color blanco y por arriba una blusa verde de crochet al estilo japonesa, con zapatos verdes de taco alto, Setsu llevaba una pantaloneta corta en negro, una blusa de tirantes en color negro y al igual que su gemela una blusa de crochet estilo japonesa solo que de color morado, con zapatos negros de taco alto.

—Ya estoy lista. —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo siendo recompensadas con una sonrisa de su hermano.

— Caminen entonces. —dijo señalando la puerta, él iba vestido con un pantalón negro rasgado, una camiseta también en negro dejando ver sus grandes y torneados músculos.

Se dirigían a LME pero Caín tuvo que presentarse antes de tiempo en el set de grabaciones y no hubiese ido hasta hacer lo que iba a hacer primero, sin embargo, gracias a la insistencia de Kyoko termino yendo al set donde estuvieron aproximadamente 5 horas en las cuales sus hermanas estuvieron emocionadas al ver la actuación de su hermano, aunque a la que se le notaba la emoción era a Kyoko, Setsu únicamente no perdía de vista a su hermano.

Todos los hombres del set inmediatamente cuando ambas gemelas entraron no las perdieron de vista, pero basto una sola mirada de Caín para seguir con su trabajo, más de uno sabía que entre los más sobre protectores estaba Caín Heel, por lo que ya sea miedo o respeto decidieron no acercarse a las hermanas Heel, sin embargo, uno de los chicos de la producción se animo a dirigirles la palabra cuando Caín estaba en plena grabación, gran error porque inmediatamente Setsu lo vio con desprecio y abrazo a su gemela que no le había puesto atención por ver a su hermano, si a alguien le quedaba duda de los rumores de esos extraños hermanos en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que decían era cierto, en el mundo del espectáculo Setsu y Caín Heel eran peligrosos y celosos, lo único que no cuadraba en esa pequeña familia era Kyoko que brillaba como un sol con su alegría e ingenuidad, de la cual sus hermanos estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por corromper.

Así cuando todo acabo Kyoko murmuro acerca de que Kuon le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba puesta la lista del casting de la obra por lo que ella no pudo soportar la curiosidad y le exigió de nuevo a su hermano que fueran a la escuela, Caín entre molesto y divertido discutió con ella por un rato hasta que Setsu los callo y le dijo a su hermano que ella tenía curiosidad de ver si había ganado la apuesta, por lo que dos contra uno y Caín tan consentidor con sus hermanas fueron a la escuela.

—Sabes que no deberíamos entrar así vestidas a la escuela, ¿Verdad Kyoko? —señalo Setsu viendo sus uñas con indiferencia.

—Normalmente esa es mi línea, pero seamos sinceras, ambas tenemos curiosidad y a ti te agrada romper las reglas. —contesto Kyoko con los brazos cruzados comenzando a caminar elegantemente.

—Prepárate para quitarte ese horrible color de cabello y dejártelo crecer —murmuro Setsu confiadamente caminando a la par suya.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Como era la hora del almuerzo muchos de los que estaban afuera se quedaban paralizados porque una cosa era ver a dos chicas opuestas como los polos vestidas igual y otra era ver a las mismas chicas vestidas de manera diferente, con lo que no contaban era que detrás de ellas venía su hermano mayor con mirada asesina pero haciendo que más de una chica envidiara a las gemelas.

—Díganme que papeles optaron y si lo obtuvieron… Y también quiero saber que apuesta hicieron. —exigió saber Caín con los brazos cruzados lanzando miradas asesinas a todos los que osaban ver a sus hermanas.

—Es un secreto. —dijeron al unisolo volteando ver a su hermano que cambio su rostro completamente por uno de un cachorrito herido provocando un suspiro a Setsu que conocía esa manera de convencerla y a Kyoko que la conmovió al grado de que le brindara un cálido abrazo, algo extraño para Caín.

—Te lo dire hermanito... —exclamó Kyoko separándose de su hermano —Yo opté por la concejera de la corte real… Te imaginas soy una chica importante. —expuso tan emocionada que parecía que alrededor de ella habían estrellas y muchas flores.

—Yo opte por ser la bibliotecaria del castillo. —murmuro Setsu un poco avergonzada porque jamás pensó en hacer un papel así y como era parte de la apuesta eligió ese.

—y porque no optaron por los protagónicos, seguro que los obtenían fácilmente —dijo Caín con el cejo fruncido.

—Porque es allí donde entra la apuesta —exclamo Kyoko —La apuesta consiste en tomar papeles que es difícil para nosotras puesto que no va con nuestra forma de ser —añadió de manera seria para después dirigir su mirada a la lista y buscar su nombre.

—Yo no hice la prueba para ese papel —dijo Setsu con un tono frio y molesto.

—Estamos igual hermanita, creo que iré personalmente a asesinar a alguien —declaro Kyoko con un aura tan sombría que hasta su hermano la volteo a ver, pero únicamente vio como se alejaba por los pasillos seguida por su hermana.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —dijo Caín un poco extrañado mirando la lista que estaba en el pasillo.

_La princesa Hiyori: Kyoko Heel_

_La princesa Leiko: Setsuka Heel_

Lo demás ya no le importo, con eso podía ver claramente de que ambas chicas habían perdido la apuesta, y he allí el motivo de su molestia, ahora que lo pensaba había visto que decía que el director iba a ser ese «chiquillo» como él le decía a Kuon Tsuruga, así que siguió el camino de sus hermanas, quería ver como su ingenua hermana discutiría por un buen rato con el chiquillo.

Después de tanto buscarlo y preguntarle a alumnos, profesores, Kyoko no encontró rastro de Kuon por lo que le dijo a su hermano que ya no quería estar en la escuela, así que Caín fue a la empresa LME como habían quedado al principio, pero al llegar vieron como pasaban muchos soldados, por lo que no dudaron que el coronel era el mismísimo Lory Takarada.

—Así que aquí está mi familia favorita —exclamo Lory con una gran sonrisa.

—¿para qué nos mando a llamar? —dijo Setsu molesta por tanta conmoción que causaba el presidente.

—Las quería felicitar... pero ¿dónde está Kyoko? — pregunto acercándose a los hermanos Heel.

—Ella está aquí… —calló al instante de no encontrarla a su lado y se preguntaba «¿Dónde demonios estaba?» de repente oyó un grito cerca que decía:

—¡MOKO-CHAN!

—¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA KYOKO! Mo, tú nunca cambias —exclamo Kanae Kotonami al verse abruptamente abrazada.

—Eres tan cruel conmigo, soy tu mejor amiga… —dramatizaba Kyoko con lagrimas falsas.

—Yo debería de decir eso… Tú me dejaste sola, triste y abandonada —puntualizo Kanae en tono molesto.

—Lo siento, es que han sido demasiadas cosas —sonrió Kyoko disculpándose.

—Ya hacía falta este tipo de escena por los pasillo —dijo una voz por detrás de ambas chicas, era un joven de aproximadamente 21 años de ojos cafés y cabello castaño.

—Ren-sempai —dijo Kyoko emocionada por ver a las personas más allegadas a ella.

—Hola Kyoko-Chan, felicidades por tu papel en la obra de mi hermano —dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabes de ese papel? —murmuro Kyoko con un aura oscura y cerca de allí (con sus hermanos para ser exactos) pasaba lo mismo.

—Ya imagino el vestuario tan lindo que tendrás que usar… Iré a como dé lugar a esa obra de teatro —decía Lory brillando intensamente.

—¿Cómo se entero de esa producción? —decía Setsu con una sentencia de muerte para el difamador de tal producción.

—Kuon menciono algo — dijeron Ren y Lory al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de que era mejor si el chico no se acercaba por un par de años cerca de las gemelas Heel.

—Hola a todos… que linda reunión ¿A qué se debe? —pregunto con joven de 18 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

—Kuon bienvenido a esta reunión —dijo Kyoko abrazando a Kuon pero con una sonrisa que prometía sangre.

—Te estábamos esperando —añadió Setsu del mismo modo que su hermana provocando un escalofrío en Kuon por semejante recibimiento.

—Lo mejor era que te quedarás en casa —dijo Kanae al ver a su amiga y a la hermana de esta de una forma tan extraña.

—Díganme que fue lo que hice para merecer esto —quiso saber Kuon un poco asustado.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A CAMBIARNOS DE PAPEL PARA LA OBRA?! —manifestaron indignadas las gemelas.

—Ya no me griten… Déjenme decirles que yo no tuve la culpa, la culpa fue de ustedes por ponerse a practicar esgrima en la escuela y dejar que las grabaran —dijo Kuon calmadamente.

—No se molesten chicas… Esta será una mejor producción con ustedes de protagonistas —dijo Lory abrazando a las gemelas por los hombros para que no le hicieran algo a Kuon.

—De eso no hay duda —dijo Ren con una sonrisa poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermano.

—¿De qué hablan? —murmuro una niña de aproximadamente 8 años de cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

—María ¿Quieres ir a ver una obra de teatro? —dijo Lory a su querida nieta.

—Claro que sí —dijo alegremente la pequeña.

—Pronto querida, muy pronto —dijo Lory llevándose a las gemelas lejos de Kuon al menos mientras estuvieran molestas.

Rápidamente paso el tiempo entre ensayos, discusiones, pruebas de vestuario y hasta un cambio de look para las gemelas puesto que como ambas perdieron, ambas se destiñeron el cabello dejándolo al color natural, el cual era negro, muchos se confundían porque eran exactamente igual de vista, pero opuestas en cuanto al carácter, Lory estaba emocionado con la producción por lo que hizo lo imposible por convencer a Kuon de cambiarlo de lugar a uno más grande y también puso a su disposición a muchas personas para la escenografía, Kyoko y Setsu le hicieron prometer al presidente que no podía llegar al lugar llevando consigo a un circo, ni mucho menos llevar el desierto de Sahara, cosa que con mucha dificultad acepto, en la escuela había mucho movimiento por la magnitud de la producción, todos comentaban las expectativas que tenían, ansiaban el día que llegara el estreno que por cierto las entradas ya estaban agotadas…

El ansiado día había llegado y muchos estaban nerviosos porque era la primera vez que actuarían delante de tanto público, las únicas tranquilas eran las princesas porque ya no eran más Kyoko y Setsu, eran las princesas Hiyori y Leiko las enemigas mortales, poco a poco se fue llenando el teatro, hasta que algo extraño pasó de la nada salió un ejército completo de los guerreros de la antigua china armados con muchas cámaras listos para gravar la producción, después de esto dio inicio la obra.

—En la tierras lejanas del reino Jessur el pueblo estaba oprimido por la reina Tsubaki y su hija la princesa Leiko, que dominaban a todos bajo el hierro de su espada —decían por el altavoz de manera calmada mientras en escena se llevaba a cabo un guerra de la cual una joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados vestida de Kunoichi en un tono rojo, quedaba de pie con su espada llena de sangre y rodeada de cuerpos, pero en su rostro no se mostraba sentimiento alguno.

—No puedo creer que el pueblo tenga tantos guerreros mediocres, —dijo con una sonrisa levantando a uno de los hombres en el suelo que estaba medio vivo —No son más que escoria. —susurro levantándose dejando al guerrero donde estaba y darle el golpe final.

—Mi señora ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto uno de los guerreros con preocupación.

—Porque habría de estar mal —dijo la princesa indiferente, guardando su espada —Regresaremos al castillo ten todo preparado —añadió con fuerte voz.

—Como usted ordene —dijo el soldado con una reverencia alejándose del lugar.

—A pesar de que había guerra en el reino, la reina Tsubaki hacia grandes fiestas y grandes banquetes para personas importantes, a ella le gustaba ser siempre el centro de atención, que la atendieran y que hablaran de ella —volvieron a decir por el portavoz.

Después las escenas iban pasando sin dificultades cada uno más intensa que la otra, la obra estaba reflejada en dos princesas tan opuestas como el día y la noche, guerras, traiciones, avaricia, sin contar por algún motivo en la amistad, en el amor sincero, la ambición al poder era más fuerte que los sentimientos, todo iba en perfecto estada hasta que algo ocurrió.

—Así que osas traicionar a tu sangre, Hiyori —dijo la princesa Leiko apuntándole con su espada.

—Te equivocas Leiko, es porque no voy a traicionar a mi pueblo… En este momento debes morir —dijo la princesa Hiyori tristemente comenzando con un duelo intenso de espadas justo como lo habían hecho una vez practicando.

El público estaba asombrado por la destreza de ambas, se veía en cada movimiento el dolor que les provocaba atacarse, arriba, abajo, de un lado, del otro, no importaba por donde miraras los ataques iban y venían, no había descanso en cada ataque, no había momento de pensar si era o no lo correcto, sin embargo, en unos de los ataques de la princesa Hiyori, Leiko dio un ataque volteando la hoja de la espada empujándola hacia arriba, dando rápidamente media vuelta y traspasando por debajo de las costillas, que inmediatamente se lleno de sangre.

Setsu estaba paralizada, había dejado de ser la princesa Leiko que disfrutaba matar, sus manos temblaban, la espada aun estaba dentro y veía como Kyoko se había puesto de rodillas a causa del dolor.

—Saca la espada —dijo en un susurro que solo Setsu podía oír.

—Si lo hago perderías mucha sangre —dijo preocupada olvidándose de la obra.

—Tienes que hacerlo, confió en ti… Esto no me hará separarme de ti... Lo prometo —dijo Kyoko con dificultad, por lo que con todo el dolor de su corazón Setsu retiro con todas sus fuerzas la espada tirándola lejos de ellas.

—¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME! —Exclamó angustiada una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, vestida como una kunoichi en color rojo, de cabello negro y ojos color dorado, sosteniendo en su regazo a otra joven que sangraba y apenas respiraba.

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel accidente en el teatro, aun se hacían investigaciones del porque las espadas de ellas eran reales y no las acostumbradas, Kyoko había sido operada de emergencia puesto que tenía el hígado y el riñón dañados, más la pérdida de sangre, estaba en estado crítico, por lo que los doctores la habían inducido a un estado de coma.

—Todo es mi culpa hermano —sollozaba Setsu siendo abrazada por su hermano que estaba igual de preocupado por su hermana.

—Ten paciencia Setsu, ella se va a recuperar y todo volverá como era antes —decía Caín intentando convencer a su hermana y a él mismo.

—¿Cómo sigue Kyoko? —pregunto Lory cuando llego a la sala de espera.

—Aún no tenemos datos, aun la están operando —comento Caín

—Necesito hablar contigo Caín y es mejor que Setsu no escuche —dijo Lory en tono serio.

—Si es algo relacionado al accidente también quiero saber —exclamo indignada Setsu.

—Bien, encontramos al culpable de este accidente —soltó de golpe Lory provocando que los hermanos Heel se pusieran de pie y dijeran al mismo tiempo:

—¿Quién fue?

—Bueno su nombre en Mimori Nanokura —dijo sorprendiendo a ambos, ya que ella era una actriz.

—De esta no se salva —aseguro Caín con un aura completamente oscura comenzando a caminar por el pasillo del hospital —Me asegurare de que sufra lentamente.

Con cada paso que daba era una nueva idea de cómo podría hacer sufrir a esa chiquilla que se había metido con la persona equivocada, lo que sucedió con Kyoko y los demás después es parte de otra historia que posiblemente más a delante se las cuente.

Fin


End file.
